Tauressos
Tauressos was a geographic region and civilization located in southwest Hiberia and West Atria. Historians generally divide the region into Peninsular and Insular subdivisions. The Peninsular area corresponds with the Mevanian (Tauressian: Majen) Peninsula in Euteria, while the Insular region includes the Bahena Archipelago and the island of Mazdal in the Great Western Ocean. Peninsular Tauressos experiences a sub-tropical climate characterized by abundant rainfall and very mild winters. Insular Tauressos has a tropical climate with warm weather year-round and exotic fauna. Tauressos was first inhabited by the Paleo-Tauressians, one of the planet's most advanced civilizations. After the Great Destruction, settlers from Northwest Atria migrated into the peninsula and mixed with the survivors to form the Ancient Tauressians. Pharaeans, an Amaanite-speaking people from the Eastern Serephanian, colonized the coast and drastically Orientalized the region. They mixed with the population to form a Amaanite-Tauressian hybrid society and shifted the language to Pharaean. Ancient Delliks set up colonies after the fall of Pharaea, and there was no longer a distinction between the Pharaeans and Tauressians in Mevania. The Philosirian Empire, itself descending from a former Pharaean colony, expanded to include the region. The Philosirian established their co-capital Jebel on the coast of the peninsula. After the first Philo-Tonan War the region became nominally independent, with Jebel serving as the capital. History Pre-First Age The area of Tauressos was first inhabited by the Pelagorians, who founded it in the Pre-First Age. The inhabitants were extremely advanced; able to use electricity, possessing a deep understanding of math, science, and physics, and the ability to travel long distances. A great destruction brought the end to their civilization just before the start of the First Age. First Age A portion of the civilization survived and mixed with the newcomers from Atria, forming the Ancient Tauressian society. The Ancient Tauressians maintained their ability to sail long distances and retained advanced knowledge of math, science, and physics, but their ability to utilize electricity was lost in the destruction. Second Age During the Second Age the Ancient Tauressians became heavily linked to the Pharaeans, an Amaanite people based in the eastern Serephanian. This period was marked by an Oriental shift in culture. It was during this time that the Tauressians adopted the Pharaean language as their mother tongue. Also during the Mid-Second Age the Aurelians crossed the Strait and settled along the Serephanian coast, they adopted many aspects of Tauressian culture. Following the fall of the Pharaean civilization, the Pharaean colonists who remained in Tauressos were gradually absorbed into Tauressian society. The Ancient Delliks who colonized coastal eastern Hiberia founded their first colonies in Mevania, and became trading partners with the Tauressians. Leppians migrated from Central-West Euteria to Hiberia; those who lived near Mevania were heavily influenced by Tauressian society. The Philosirians, the descendants of the Pharaeans who survived in North Atria, annexed the area as part of the Philosirian Empire. This was welcomed by the Tauressians who viewed the Philosirians as their kin. Tauressos would remain under Philosirian control for several centuries as part of the empire. The Philosirians and Tauressians became increasingly tied to each other, with the city of Jabel serving as the unofficial co-capital of the empire. Jabel served as the capital for their western territories including Berjas, along with all territory in Euteria. The Philosirians maintained control until the Philian Wars, which resulted in a Tonan victory, who then conquered the region. The Tonans absorbed all of Aurelia and Mevania into the Tonan Republic under the new Province of Vispania.